The True Prince of Mirkwood
by Nilhuine
Summary: Haldir is summoned to aid a small village in Mirkwood where he meets a troubled youth from a lost family and his sister. A strange attack makes it evident that there's more to this elf than meets the eye. Really; who is this elf?
1. Jewel of the Twilight

I don't own any of Tolkien's stuff, everybody knows that… I do own a few characters in this story though, but their names still belong to the Professor because he made up the language…

Um, parts of this story are lame, just a warning…

Later chapters will be more angsty and gory, so if you like that stuff, be patient, if you don't, then don't read this…

If there's a weird transition in the middle of the chapter, that's because this used to be two chapters. It will be that way with the first, like, fifteen chapters…

XXX

**Jewel of the Twilight**

Haldir stretched lazily as he gazed up at the clear sky. It was early spring and not much was going on in Lothlorien, especially around the borders where Haldir and his friends, Seidron and Cunir, guarded them.

"When shall we have something interesting to do?" Cunir wondered aloud, sighing from his hammock. Haldir turned his gaze out toward the seemingly endless trees about him. It had seemed like forever since they had had a mission, great or small. The most recent had been to talk to some Haradrim who were a bit too close to the borders. It had ended unlike how the elves had wanted; in blood. That had happened almost two years ago. At first the calm was relaxing, but after a few months, it got to be unbearable, especially to the younger elves like Cunir. Haldir himself was not considered extremely 'young' by elven standards anymore; he was still a little over the two-thousand year mark.

"It looks like our luck may be changing…" Cunir commented, pointing down below them.

Haldir looked over where the elf pointed and Seidron sat up. A young boy trotted up the path, obviously a messenger from Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn. He finally reached the tree and climbed up it quickly.

"It's a message from Lord Celeborn." The youngster said breathlessly as he pulled out a note from his pocket, handing it to Haldir. Haldir opened it and read it to himself before reading aloud:

_Captain Haldir,_

_Mirkwood has requested help. They fear some of the smaller villages branching out from the palace may be liable for attack by orcs. I want for you to choose a small number of elves and go to their aid. Please leave as soon as possible._

_Lord Celeborn_

"I guess we have something to do now." Cunir said with a smile.

"Aye." Haldir said, not moving, his eyes still locked on the letter in his hand.

The boy bowed, dismissing himself, and scampered back down the ladder.

"Well, shall we recruit some chaps or what?" Cunir asked after a silence.

Haldir nodded. Their shift was done, so they left to find recruits as the other guards showed up.

The next day, they had gathered about thirty elves and were soon off. Haldir couldn't help but look back as his beloved home and forest disappeared behind them.

"Missing home already? We haven't even gotten fifty yards away!" Cunir, always playing the role of the young comic, said as he slowed his horse beside his captain.

"No, just wondering when I'll be back. I have this odd feeling that this will be a long journey." Haldir said in a far-off voice.

Cunir gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged as they continued on.

After a few days, they reached Mirkwood. The village they were looking for was a few miles in.

"Rather gloomy compared to home, eh?" Cunir remarked quietly as he came up beside Haldir again.

"Yes, I suppose…" Haldir replied.

"What's been up with you, hmm? You've been really- detached since we left Lorien. Does it have to do with your girl?" Cunir's grin widened at the last thought.

"No, what-" Haldir sighed. "Okay, yes, it's got to do with Lothwen." He admitted. "I've been thinking about it, and I've decided I want to marry her, and I was going to propose to her a few days ago, but then we left. I just hope we can get back soon."

Cunir's smile hadn't stopped growing. "That's great!" His smile faded slowly. "So that's why you've been so- distant, hmm…?" Haldir nodded. "I see…" Cunir faded off as he looked up. Haldir followed his gaze and found that they had arrived.

The village was small and quaint and quite friendly looking.

A tall, older-looking elf came from the town square, bowing slightly every few steps.

"Greetings, masters." He said with a final bow as he came up to them.

Haldir slid off his horse, and the others followed. Haldir bowed slightly to the elf, introducing himself.

"I am Captain Haldir."

"Mae govanen, Hir Haldir. I am Durfin, the leader of this settlement." He put his hand on his chest in greeting and Haldir returned the gesture, inclining his head.

"Come, my wife shall show you where you will stay." Durfin motioned to a maiden, now standing beside him. Her brown locks shone beautifully in the sunlight. "This is Mallos, my wife." He introduced her. A few other soldier-like elves came and took the horses, and Mallos showed them to a place similar to barracks. There was about twenty cots and a few desks in the large tent-like structure.

"We shall have servants bring you your dinner soon." Mallos bowed before leaving them to get settled in.

All the next day, Haldir was led through all the defenses and shown all the weaknesses of the place. By the afternoon, he was completely exhausted. He left the rest of the work to Seidron, so he could catch a nap before anything exciting happened.

He awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of clashing metal. Haldir jumped to his feet, grabbing his saber before running out the door.

Once outside, he found that the attack had come. The orcs had more in numbers, but less in skill, so it was about even. The captain quickly jumped into the fray, attacking the first orc who got in his way. He went on like this for a while, slashing and giving the orcs his best maneuvers.

The orcs' numbers were starting to dwindle, and they were calling a retreat, when something caught Haldir's eye. A young boy, not quite to his coming-of-age, being pulled off the battlefield with the orcs. The nasty orc held him tight despite his struggles. Haldir also noticed how the boy kept eyeing the bushes near the edge of the village, but dropped the thought as he rushed forth to try to help the youth. He only got about half-way to him before more orcs blocked him off, engaging him in battle once more. He somehow knew he had to save that boy, though. Somehow, he had to.

almost an hour later

Haldir pulled his saber out of the last orc who hadn't fled. He looked up at where the boy had been, but the orcs were long gone.

He surveyed his surroundings, finding that they had only lost a few. Most of the villagers were helping carry the wounded to the barracks.

"Nicely played, Captain." Cunir commented from beside him.

Haldir grunted, not really noticing what the other had said. He then remembered how the boy had kept looking at the bushes. He strode over to the edge by a burned-down house where he had looked. The elf scanned the underbrush expertly, though he didn't find anything on the first pass.

"Haldir? What is it?" Cunir asked, vexed by his friend's behavior.

When the captain looked again, he thought he saw something shine in the sun. He walked cautiously toward the spot, raking through the leaves with his hands.

He found, peering back at him, a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes. On further inspection, Haldir found that they belonged to a small child, a young girl.

Haldir crouched down to a squat and held his hand out to the girl. She recoiled away from it, not pulling her gaze away from his face.

"I don't want to hurt you; you don't need to be afraid." Haldir reassured her. She seemed to believe him, but didn't come out.

"Are you hurt?" Haldir now noticed the splotch of blood on her forehead. She lifted her hand to the spot, but didn't reply. "We just want to help you," He said, reaching into the bush and pulling her out. She didn't resist, but she didn't come willingly. Haldir carried her to the barracks, figuring she needed medical attention, and, maybe, he could try to find her parents. He hoped her father hadn't been one of the three dead elven soldiers in the battle.

He soon got some bandages, herbs and water to wash her wound. She didn't make a sound as he washed it and rubbed the herbs on and wrapped it. Her eyes never left his face.

"So, what's your name?" He finally asked.

She didn't reply.

"Well, my name's Haldir." She still didn't move or make a sound. "In that case, I suppose we'll just have to call you 'Din'; 'Silent'." Haldir said. She didn't utter a word or even a grunt, but Haldir thought he saw a smile tug at the edges of her mouth.

"What do you have there?" Cunir asked as he came up with Seidron behind him.

"Well, she won't tell me her name or make a noise for that matter. Just call her 'Din'." He explained the girl. "I'm going to try to find her parents." He decided. Haldir was surprised when the girl jumped into his arms before he had even moved.

"I guess she does too?" Cunir said with a smile.

Haldir nodded, but took her over to Durfin. He figured the chief would be a good starting place.

"Do you happen to know who this girl is, or who her parents are?" He asked the elf who was hunched over some papers strewn on a desk.

He looked up, his eyes locking onto the girl with a strange look in his eye. At first, Haldir thought he wasn't going to answer by the way he looked at the girl.

"I suppose you could say that." He straightened, still looking at the girl. "Where did you find her?"

"Near the edge of the village, hiding in some bushes." He left out the details on how he knew she was there.

"Her parents don't live in this village." He explained, "But she's being cared for by one of my advisors, Galdar, along with her brother. Galdar was wounded in battle. She may want to see him." Durfin led the two over to a bed where a red-headed elf lay. When she saw him, the girl whimpered and struggled out of Haldir's arms. She then crawled onto the bed, curling up next to the elf, whose right shoulder was wrapped tightly in blood-stained bandages. The elf woke up as soon as Din got to the bed.

"Are you okay, Mirial?" Galdar asked, weakly stroking her gold hair with his good hand.

She didn't answer, but nuzzled her face into his left shoulder.

"Her name is Mirial?" Haldir asked after Galdar mentioned the name.

"Where did you find her?" Galdar asked.

"She was in the bushes near the edge of the forest." Haldir explained again.

"Uh, you wouldn't have happened to see her brother, would you?" Durfin asked, rather nervously Haldir thought. "He looks a lot like her, he's about this tall," He motioned his hand just below his eye level, "And he has gold hair like hers and grey eyes…"

The first image that came to Haldir's mind, when he heard this description, was the boy who was captured by the orcs. "Well, I think I saw…" Haldir stopped. He wondered how the elf would handle it if he told him about the boy being carried off by orcs. As it was, the dark-headed elf looked as if he would have a nervous break-down. Durfin could obviously read what Haldir was thinking.

"I need you to tell me if and where you saw him, no matter what that means." He said firmly, grabbing the captain by the shoulders.

"I saw a boy who matches that description being carried away by the orcs near the end of the battle. I tried to stop them, but it was too late." Haldir explained.

Durfin's face went pale. "Still alive?"

Haldir nodded. He knew what the elf's fear was; orcs taking live, elven prisoners meant one thing: they wanted to increase their army.

"Oh, Valar… We have to go look for him. The kin-" Durfin stopped himself. "I have to find him!" He started to run out the door, but Haldir stopped him.

"You need to stay here to get the village back in shape, Hir nin. I will go and look for him." Haldir said firmly.

Durfin hesitantly agreed, though he insisted Haldir not call him 'Hir nin' ever again.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow." He reassured the flustered elf.

R&R plz! If you like it, tell me and I'll post the next chapter…


	2. Unexpected Events

Okay, sorry it took so long to get this in… My computer had problems and stuff…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Tolkien's stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda… Just a couple characters in this story…

And sorry, I know this is a tad crappy and corny, but I wrote these chapters a while ago, so later chapters should be better…

Oh, and if there's an odd transition in the middle, it's because this used to be two chapters, but they were short so I combined them.

**Unexpected Events**

Haldir had picked Cunir, Seidron and about ten others to go with him to find Mirial's brother.

"So, what's Durfin's deal?" Cunir asked as he hopped onto his horse next to Haldir's.

"I'm not sure," Haldir admitted, "It seemed he thought he would be in trouble if he didn't get him back or something. It's quite strange, but I suppose we should help him out. It is what we were sent to do…" Haldir said, shaking his head.

About a day and a half later…

They had finally caught up with the orcs; they were just visible through the trees, eating something that smelled like rotten meat as they sat around fires which danced in a taunting way, Haldir thought. Haldir counted the orcs quickly, finding fifteen; the elves were slightly outnumbered. Five soldiers wouldn't matter too much though, because the elves' skill and the element of surprise would both be on their side.

"There he is." Cunir whispered, pointing out a pale figure tied to a tree. He had a dark rag tied over his eyes and another tied tightly about his mouth. There were also two guards sitting right next to him on either side.

"We should wait." Seidron said from Haldir's other side. "We should wait until they're either asleep or drunk." Haldir knew that Seidron was quiet by nature and it was a good idea to listen when he did speak.

So they waited for two hours while the orcs ate and got drunk and some fell asleep. Then he ordered the charge. They slipped in quietly, picking off a few of the ones further away from the fire with their bows before jumping out of the trees with their sabers. The remaining orcs cried aloud in surprise, fumbling for their weapons. The drunken ones were taken down with no trouble, while that left the sober ones to deal with. The battle was soon over though, with only three minor injuries on the elves' side.

Haldir picked his way through the orc corpses to where the boy was still strapped to the tree. He cut the ropes free from the trees, and pulled the rag from his eyes. In the torch-light, Haldir could now more clearly see the boy's blonde hair and grey eyes.

He looked surprised to see them, but allowed Haldir to cut off his gag as well.

"Why did you come after me?" He asked as he was helped to his feet.

"Durfin seemed upset that you were gone, so he asked us to look for you." Haldir explained.

"Since when has Durfin been so protective of me?" He said more to himself than Haldir.

"So, what's your name?" Haldir felt awkward; he had saved someone he didn't even know the name of.

"Cugalen." The elf introduced himself.

"I'm Captain Haldir, but I'd prefer that you just call me 'Haldir'." He said. "Are you hungry?" Haldir now noticed that Cugalen looked a bit thin and his lips looked dry.

"Yeah, I am." Haldir helped him up and led him over to where Cunir was directing the setting up of their camp. No one seemed to be making food, since they all wanted to rest, but Haldir found some lembas, fruit and a flask of water to give him. Haldir left him by the fire to eat while he made sure everything was in order. When he returned, Cugalen still sat there, staring at the fire.

"Are you tired?" Haldir asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Is my sister okay?" He asked rather urgently.

"Aye, she's fine now." Haldir assured him.

Cugalen sighed, looking tiredly into the fire once more.

"I've got an extra blanket you can use." Haldir brought the blanket over to him, helping him to get settled. He was soon asleep near the fire. Haldir watched the youth's sleeping face for a few minutes before going to where he was taking first watch.

About two and a half days later…

They were close to the village now; it would only be a few more minutes. Haldir smiled as he looked over to where Cunir was talking to an expressionless Cugalen. The younger made almost no noise while Haldir's friend just kept talking and talking.

"Something isn't right…" Seidron said from Haldir's side.

"Mani?" (What?) Haldir asked, studying his dark-haired friend's face.

"Do you smell that?" Haldir sniffed the air, finding what the elf was talking about.

"Smoke!" Haldir urged his horse on faster; Seidron and the others close on his tail.

The scene they found where the village was, or had been, was terrible. There were elven bodies strewn across the area, bloody and deformed. The few buildings that still stood were on fire, the rest were nothing but charred piles of rubble.

"We're too late." Haldir said, his heart seeming to sink to his toes. "We're too late."

"No!" Cugalen jumped off his horse, gaping in horror at the remains of the village. Haldir slid off his horse, laying a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "It can't be gone. She can't be gone." He said quietly. Haldir put his arm around Cugalen's shoulder as a tear slid down the youth's face.

"I'm sorry…" He started to say, but then he saw something. Cugalen looked up just as Haldir did and saw it too.

"Mirial!" He ran over to where his sister lay on top of something; or someone, rather. Haldir ran after the boy, staying on his heels.

"Mirial?" She looked up as she heard her name. "Mirial! You're okay!" Cugalen wrapped her in his arms, but slowly let go as he saw what she had been laying on.

Galdar, their guardian lay on the ground, with a large gash across his chest, which blood was pouring from.

"Galdar!" Cugalen laid his hands on the barely-alive elf's shoulders. He shuddered, the touch obviously hurting him. His breaths were quick, uneven, and seemed to hurt him the more he heaved.

"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha," (May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown,) Tears were now rapidly falling down Cugalen's face as he shook his head.

"You can't leave!" Galdar lifted his hand weakly to wipe the tears away.

"I must. Mandos calls me away. This is farewell, Legolas Greenleaf."

"What did you just call me?" The elf looked down, wide-eyed, at his dieing guardian.

"Legolas Greenleaf. That is your real name. We had to keep it from you to protect you." He explained painfully.

"'We'? Who else knew?" Legolas asked urgently.

"Durfin. He knows all about it, but…" He faded off, getting in a few breaths.

"But what?"

"They took him. This attack… It wasn't orcs." He stopped for a breath. "They want you, Legolas. They're trying to find you. Now Durfin will have all the information they'll need." He stopped, coughing up blood as he tried to take in air. Legolas laid a trembling hand on his guardian's face to wipe away the blood.

"Who am I, Galdar?" Legolas asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"You—I can't…" He stopped again, coughing and heaving, then went still.

"NO!" Legolas threw his arms around the elf's neck, pulling him close. Mirial sobbed from beside as she scooted over to hold him too.

By now it had started raining. Haldir left them, ordering his remaining scouts to gather the bodies so they could either bury them or burn them. He looked after Legolas and Mirial for a few minutes before going to inspect the few buildings for clues on who could have done this. Galdar had said it wasn't orcs and Haldir wanted to know where to look for Durfin. He knew it would mean a lot to Legolas to find him so he could know who he was, whoever he was.

One of the buildings was still intact, though burning. He entered carefully, letting out the fire with a bucket of water he had gotten from the river.

"Is someone there?" Haldir spun around as a voice called out from the inside.

He walked into the room where the voice came from. Hr found one of his own men, sitting in the back of the room, a large saber sticking out of his side and a fire eating away at his arm. Haldir quickly threw the remaining water on the fire and then helped the elf to stand. He threw the other's arm around his shoulder, dragging him out quickly.

"What happened?" Haldir asked as he laid the soldier down gently.

"He's alive?" Seidron came up beside his friend, looking at the third elf in surprise.

"Aye, get some help!" Haldir said, shooing the other away. "Can you tell me what happened?" Haldir asked slowly.

"I- I- It wasn't orcs, it was… I think it was elves. Dark elves." He stammered. "They took Hir Durfin."

"Aye, I know." Haldir said, pulling the saber quickly out of the other's stomach despite the scream he let out. He put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding, regardless of the uncomfortable grunts the elf emitted.

"Ai, that looks bad." Cunir, the best healer they had, said as he knelt next to them. He quickly got to work, taking Haldir's place and stitching up the gash.

Haldir sat back, but the saber caught his eye. He noticed that it was dripping, but not with just blood…

"It's a poisoned blade!" He held out the blade for Cunir and Seidron to see, a darkish colored liquid dripping from it.

Cunir looked at it and smelled it, but still couldn't pin-point what kind of poison it was.

"We'll need to wait and see what the side-affects are." Cunir decided, standing up. "For now we need to get him to where we can make him comfortable and out of this rain."

Seidron and Cunir lifted him up, and Haldir made sure a tent was up. Cunir recruited Seidron's help to get him comfortable, while Haldir went to check on Legolas and Mirial.

When he got to them, Mirial immediately jumped into his arms. Legolas didn't even seem to notice him. He took Mirial back, finding her some food and warm blankets before returning for Legolas.

He stopped as he looked at the tear-evoking scene. He shook his head to clear it before trying to pry the elf away from the lifeless body of his guardian.

"No, leave me be!" The teen struggled against the older elf.

"I want to help you, Legolas." Haldir found the other surprisingly strong.

"No, I don't need your help!" He struggled harder.

"Legolas, please…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled, thrashing about wildly.

"Listen to me!" Haldir grabbed the elf's face roughly. "Sitting here and mourning isn't going to bring him back! He's gone, Legolas. You've got to face the facts. He's gone, and that's your name. Deal with it!" It was rather harsh, but Haldir was stressed and he didn't know how else to deal with him. Legolas quickly broke into sobbing again, his body going limp in Haldir's arms. The captain picked up the other elf's trembling form and carrying him into one of the tents where he had taken Mirial and laid him on a bed. He carefully removed the boy's armor, and then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, seeing that he was soaked and cold.

"You should come over to the fire." Haldir suggested, starting to help him up, but his hands were slapped away.

"I already told you: I don't need your help." Legolas said, standing shakily on his own. Haldir let him, but watched him carefully, walking next to him in case he stumbled. The elf sat down against the wall near the fire, giving Haldir a dark look as the captain walked away.

"Do you know who my real parents are?" Haldir was stopped by Mirial on his way out to the other tents.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Haldir said, lifting her into his arms.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Mirial pleaded.

"Why don't you stay here with your brother, okay?" Haldir took the girl over to her brother. She snuggled close to him, but he didn't look up from where he was staring into a cup of hot tea he held in his still-shaking hands.

Haldir left the two, heading for the other tent. He hoped the elf he had found would know something about who had attacked.


	3. SouthEast

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for all your support! I didn't expect all this so fast…

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tolkien's stuff, blahdy, blahdy, blah…

Mirial's mine, Cunir's mine, Seidron's mine, Thorondal's mine, Galdar's mine. I think that covers all the bases. Don't use those guys and girl without permission.

As a warning: I don't know if I've already said this or no, but later chapters will be more—violent and gory.

Also, once I get to like, chapter 15, I will be out of already-written chapters, so I may not be able to pump them out so quickly… I'll have to write them all from scratch from there.

Okay, chapter three…

**South-East**

Haldir ducked into the low tent, shaking the rain from his hair. He found that Cunir had already left, leaving Seidron to take care of the wounded soldier. 

"How is he? Has he said anything about the battle?" Haldir asked, slipping onto a stool.

"Well, he's said a lot, but it's all been nonsensical." Seidron said, shaking his head. Haldir looked at the soldier, seeing his pain clearly in his uncomfortable twitches and uneven breathing.

"Can I talk to him?" Haldir asked.

Seidron nodded. "You can try, but he might not wake up. If you can get him awake, you shouldn't keep him long. Cunir said that the more he rests the more chance he has." Seidron explained.

"Hey," Haldir shook the elf's shoulders gently. The elf's eyes flew open and he looked around the room, panicked. "Settle down, it's okay. It's Captain Haldir." The elf calmed when he was told the name. "I just wanted to ask you a few things. Firstly, what is your name?" Haldir spoke slowly and clearly for the elf.

His lips moved over some soundless words before answering: "Thorondal." He said this with a few nonsensical words thrown in on the end.

"Do you remember anything exceptional about the attack besides the fact that it was elves and not orcs?"

"I- I- There was- I don't know- But the…" He faded off into gibberish again.

"I think that might be enough questions for now." Seidron said, wiping the babbling elf's sweaty brow with a wet rag.

"Would you like a rest? I could take over for a while." Haldir offered.

"Only if you won't pester him and let him rest." Seidron said. Haldir agreed and Seidron filled him in on all he had to do for the next hour or two.

Haldir let the elf rest during his shifts until the next night before waking him again.

"I have just one more question: do you remember what direction they headed in?" Haldir asked, hoping he could get some sort of reasonable answer.

His hopes sank as the elf began babbling again. After a few minutes it stopped, though.

"Har-Rhun." (South-east) Haldir smiled slightly in triumph, but it faded as the elf continued to speak. "Please, you have- please can you- I would like a favor… p-please, put me out of m-my misery." The elf stumbled over the words.

"What? No, I could never do such a thing." Haldir said, shaking his head.

"Haldir?" Haldir turned as he heard his name at the entrance to the tent.

"What is it, Legolas? Can it wait just a few minutes?" Haldir asked.

"Well, I guess…" Legolas backed out hesitantly.

"Please, Captain- Hir Haldir…" Thorondal begged. "I'm in so much pain, I- you can see that- make it stop, please. I'm begging y-you, Hir… make it stop!" He gasped in pain and clutched his wound as the pain increased again.

"No, I couldn't…"

"Haldir, this is kind of urgent…" Legolas pleaded from the door.

"Not now, Legolas! Please just wait!" Haldir didn't realize how stressed he was until now. He still hadn't made it better with Legolas, but he hadn't meant to yell. "Just please wait outside, Legolas." Haldir said more gently. Legolas obeyed, though he obviously didn't like how he was treated.

"There's my s-sword. Use it, H-Hir Haldir. Make it stop!" Thorondal pointed at a saber laid on a table off to his left.

"No, I-"

"Do it!" Haldir looked at the elf, then back at the sword. This job was so hard…

Legolas paced outside the tent. He had wanted to apologize to Haldir for yelling at him the day before, but now he had been yelled at again. Somehow, he didn't like what was going on in that tent, either…

Legolas was startled by a quick scream from the tent. But as soon as it started, it was gone.

A few seconds later, Haldir walked out of the tent. Now it made sense to Legolas.

"Could you get any information?" Legolas asked casually.

"Aye. The attackers went south-east." Haldir said wearily.

That's when Legolas noticed the blood on Haldir's clothes. He had proof now.

"You killed him?" Legolas inquired the captain.

"I had to." Haldir said firmly, not wanting to go to this conversation.

"What do you mean, 'you had to'? No one ever 'has to' kill anyone, not even orcs!"

"He begged me to. He was in pain, he wanted to make it go faster, so he wouldn't have to lie there and endure that pain." Haldir snapped.

"So? That doesn't give you a good reason to kill him! You shouldn't have done that, and you know it!" Legolas yelled, giving Haldir a push.

Haldir sighed, rubbing his temples. "There was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Legolas stopped. He didn't want to apologize anymore. "Aye," Legolas shoved Haldir against the wall to make sure he was paying close attention. "Most importantly, stay away from my sister, you hear? Secondly, stay away from me." Legolas gave the older elf one last shove before storming off. He had gotten all he wanted now, even if he hadn't apologized to Haldir. He knew which direction to go. South-east.

"What are you doing?" Mirial asked as she watched her brother pack all of the things he had left along with some food and water into a pack.

"I'm leaving." He said shortly.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No. I can't have you getting hurt. I want you to stay here with Seidron and Cunir, okay?" Legolas said, throwing the last of his things into the bag.

"What about Haldir? You didn't say Haldir."

"Like I said, I don't want you getting hurt; stay away from Haldir." He said firmly, caressing his little sister's face with his soft fingers.

"But I don't want you to go!" Mirial hugged her brother tearfully. He picked up her small body, holding it close to him before carrying it to Cunir.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Legolas asked as he handed her over.

"Aye. I'll guard her with my life." Cunir assured.

"Don't let Haldir get too close to her, okay?" Legolas said.

"Haldir? Why?"

"Just do it." Legolas said finally. He kissed Mirial on her gold head and ducked out of the tent.

"Hir Thranduil!" A servant ran, flustered, into the king's study, a paper in his hand.

"What is it?" The gold-haired king asked. The servant simply handed the letter to him.

He opened it, finding it without a seal. It read:

_King Thranduil,_

_I'm sorry to report that the village that your children were staying at has been assaulted. I write this in haste, so that I may continue to fight for it and them. Your son has been taken by orcs, though the Lorien soldiers went after him and I have confidence in them._

At this point there was a large, dark smudge over some of the words, which looked like it was probably blood.

_Attackers… elves rather, much stronger th… I don't think we can… Mirial only one… I will try to get her out alive even if I can't make it myself._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Galdar_

The writing was shaky and hard to read, but once he figured it out, Thranduil was extremely anxious.

"We need to form a search party for any survivors immediately!" He ordered.

"What happened, Haldir?" Cunir asked as he surveyed the tent that he had been using for Thorondal. The inside of the tent was covered in blood, but the elf was nowhere in sight.

"I- He was- I had to, okay?" Haldir wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"You had to what?" Cunir asked, folding his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot on the floor.

"I- He was in so much pain, and he begged me to end it. It seemed reasonable, I would have wanted it too, and you would have if you were in that much pain." Haldir argued before the disagreement even came about.

"You killed him?" Cunir asked in disbelief. "No, Haldir, I would not want to speed up my death! What would make you do such a thing?"

"He was begging me! It seemed like the right thing to do!"

"Right thing to do? Killing is never the right thing to do. You, of all people, should know that, Haldir!" Cunir burned.

"You sound just like Legolas…" Haldir said to himself, really.

"Aye, Legolas was right to tell me to keep Mirial away from the likes of you." Cunir turned as if to leave, but stopped. "This was your choice. This is blood on your hands, Haldir. It will be your responsibility to tell his family that you 'had to kill him'." He said without turning, just before leaving.

Haldir sat down on the bloody sheets, putting his head in his hands.

"What have I done to deserve this?"


	4. False Discoveries

Mysterious Meetings

Okay, chapter four… This is probably my least favorite so far… It's not so great… Actually I hate it… I hate it so much I didn't bother to triple check it…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legolas, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin… etc. I own Lothwen, Seidron, Cunir, Mirial, etc. and I would like permission if you want to use in any way, shape or form.

Um, thanks for the support everybody, you make this happen…

I'm really tied up in the… six stories I'm currently writing… ; so I can continue to post this one until about chapter fifteen, but after that… I still don't have an exact ending quite, though I know it generally… I'm more psyched about finishing Tears of Blood and this other nameless story I'm doing which was based on a dream of mine… so idk where that leaves this one…

So, chapter four!

**False Discoveries**

"Where's Legolas?" Haldir asked as he sat down at the dinner table. Cunir looked at him strangely, but answered.

"He left."

"Where to?" Haldir asked, rather worried, now. He hoped he hadn't overly offended the elf.

"I'm not sure. I think he went to find Durfin. It's only right that he knows who he really is." Cunir answered.

"What? But he doesn't know…" Haldir realized how he had been tricked. "Oh, that little…" He jumped up, ready to go find the elf.

"Where are you going?" Something about Cunir's tone of voice stopped him.

"To find him, of course!" Haldir said.

"I don't think you should, Haldir." Cunir said.

"What are you talking about? What's gotten into you, anyway? He'll get caught and killed out there by himself." Haldir argued.

"Aye, that's why Seidron's following him." Cunir said.

"What? Why am I just finding out about this?" He asked, approaching his friend.

"Cunir?" Mirial poked her head in. "I'm hung…" She stopped when she saw Haldir, her face showing both a pleased look, as well as an almost fearful one.

"Mirial, why don't you go wait outside and I'll bring you something later." Cunir suggested.

"What's this about?" Haldir asked after she had left. "Why are you acting like this? Is this about Thorondal?"

"No, I understand about Thorondal, Haldir. I now realize that I would have probably done the same thing. He was poisoned with a poison which has no cure." Cunir said slowly. "But Legolas made it clear that he didn't want you to follow him or make contact with his sister. I intend to honor that request." He explained.

Haldir nodded. "So you're not still mad at me?"

"Nay. How could I stay mad at you?" Cunir patted Haldir's shoulder, giving him a sad smile.

Haldir shook his head, but sat down to eat. Things were getting increasingly strange around there. All Haldir wanted to do was go home and marry Lothwen and settle down.

Legolas urged his horse on a bit faster. He had been riding for almost two days now, and he was starting to get a bit sore on his behind from all the riding. He hoped he would find them soon, for his butt's sake.

He suddenly stopped, something on the trail catching his eye. At closer inspection, Legolas almost hurled.

He had found Durfin alright. The elf lay on the side of the small trail, though Legolas could hardly recognize him.

His ears had been cut off, his eyes ripped out of their sockets, his arms and legs were dislocated and broken in more places than Legolas knew was possible, his throat cut inside-out, and his heart literally cut out of his chest and lying in the underbrush beside him.

Legolas got a hold of himself before hopping off of the horse and approaching. He knew there was no way the elf still lived, he just felt like he should cover him or something. He took off his cloak and carefully laid it over the deformed body.

"I wonder if I'll ever find out who I am…" Legolas said under his breath.

"Well, today's your lucky day, if that's what you want." Legolas looked up in surprise at the voice. The owner of it was a dark-haired, rather evil-looking elf wearing all black. He stood over Legolas, snorting at him as he fumbled with his saber, jumping into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his sword at the dark elf.

"Your destiny." He replied with what looked to Legolas to be a smirk.

"Meaning what?" Legolas asked, not letting his guard down.

"I am your father."

Seidron stuffed some bread into his mouth as he continued on. He was just out of ear-shot of Legolas; he didn't want to be discovered. He just hoped this wouldn't be too far away if something happened to the boy.

Something made Seidron stop, though. Seidron was renowned in the Lorien guard for having extremely keen senses, even for an elf. Probably his strongest was his sense of smell, which had never betrayed him before. And if it wasn't now, there was something dead nearby. Or someone. He hopped off his horse, trotting down the trail a little ways, using his nose as a compass. He soon found something similar to what Legolas had a few minutes before.

Seidron panicked, seeing Legolas' cloak there. He pulled it back, hoping not to find the boy under it. He was relieved, but disgusted as what he found under it; the same misshapen body as Legolas before him. He turned away quickly, covering his mouth and nose as the stench threatened to make him vomit. The elf knew he had to take care of this, or else animals would eat it. That thought really made him need to hurl. He shook his head to stop those thoughts, and then decided the best idea would be to burn the body.

He re-covered the body, and then gathered some wood, and then found an open area on some rocks to do it, so it would be easier to contain. He then piled the wood up and went back one last time to get the body. When he got there, his horse was gone.

He cursed softly, but continued on with the job. It was impossible to carry the body without getting the stench all up his nose and blood all over his clothes. The scout finally reached the spot and placed the body on the pyre, covering it in dead leaves he had gathered, before getting out his flint. The fire was started quickly, and then Seidron watched it burn for a while. He then noticed how much his clothes stank of dead, so he started to head for a river he had seen to wash up a bit, and add his stinky clothes to the fire.

Once he got to the river, he started to remove his shirt, but something stopped him. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. He started to turn, but instead he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Bright sparks flew before his eyes. He felt himself drop into the river just before the world spun and went black.

_He was almost home. Soon he would be back at his tree with Lothwen right beside him._

"_Something's wrong." Seidron said rather urgently from beside him. He knew he was right. Something wasn't right at all, and Haldir could feel it too._

_Once they got to the gates of Caras Galadhon, he realized what it was. He stopped in horror, gaping at the burning city. Women and children ran away from the terrible scene, their hands and arms burned some of them with other injuries, some so bad they had to be dragged away by loved ones. A few of the elves saw him, and they stared at him as they passed. To Haldir they seemed to murmur: "Murderer…" as they walked by._

_One pair caught Haldir's eye, though. These two forms he recognized. It was Rumil, Haldir's youngest brother, and Lothwen, the girl Haldir wanted to marry. Lothwen clutched her chest as Rumil helped her away from the wreckage._

"_Lothwen!" He jumped off his horse and ran to them._

"_Stay back, Haldir!" Rumil said, standing in between Haldir and his beloved._

"_What are you talking about? I can help her…" Haldir reached a her, but was stopped by Rumil, who grabbed his arm tight._

"_You can't help us; you've proved that by not being here. You left us. You caused this." Rumil pushed past Haldir, still dragging Lothwen with him. Haldir started to follow, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his._

_He turned, but recoiled in horror. The one who had grabbed him was his other brother, Orophin, but he could hardly recognize his brother because of the gashes that had ripped his face apart. The blood ran down his face and onto Haldir's hand._

"_Help us!" The image had only just appeared in his vision when it faded away._

"Haldir, wake up!" Haldir sat up sweating as Cunir shook the elf's shoulders. "You must have had some dream." He said, studying his captain's face in concern.

Haldir looked down at his hand where Orophin had been in his dream. His palm was covered in blood. He recoiled in horror.

"Relax, like I said: you must have had some dream. You were cutting into your palms with your fingernails." Cunir showed how his fingernails matched up with the scratches when he made a fist.

"I think Lorien is in danger." Haldir said breathlessly.

"Please explain." Cunir said without looking up.

Haldir told his friend about his dream, every detail, as Cunir washed the nicks on his palms and wrapped them.

"How are you sure that this will come true?" Cunir asked, "I mean, elves are known not to commonly have dreams that don't mean anything, but perhaps this is just because you've been stressed. Your brain could be trying to—"

"No, Cunir. I know it's not just stress." Haldir gripped his friend's should with one hand and held the other close to his heart. "I can feel it."

Cunir sighed. "Okay, if you're sure." He stood to leave.

"Wait, Cunir." Haldir stopped him. "Aren't you going to help me on this, advise me?"

"No, Haldir. You are the captain. It's your choice. I have no say in it. It's all up to you." Cunir ducked under the tent flap.

Haldir sighed. He had only been a captain for about three centuries, but it was proving harder than it looked…

Seidron opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a dark ceiling about ten feet above his head. He started to sit up, but regretted it as the room spun wildly. The knot in the back of his head throbbed with every heartbeat. He closed his eyes. That seemed to help the spinning a bit.

"Seidron?" He jumped up at the sound, his eyes flying open. He didn't even have time to regret it as the world spun out of control. The next thing he knew, he was waking up on the floor again with a blurry face hovering over him.

"Seidron, are you awake?" He started to sit up, but his head was pounding extra now because of the encounter with the floor.

"Legolas?" He finally recognized the golden head.

"Aye, it's me." He said, sitting back against the wall. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Legolas held out his hand.

Seidron gave him a skeptical look. "Depends on how many are behind your back."

Legolas chuckled. "So how'd they get you come to be here? Or do you even remember?"

"I- where is 'here' exactly?"

"We're near Dol Guldur." Legolas said.

"Dol Guldur?" Seidron sat up a bit too quickly, and soon had lain back down.

"_Near_ Dol Guldur. I found my father." He said slowly. "He's in charge here."

"You did? Who is your father?" Seidron was interested now.

"He- well…" Legolas seemed uncomfortable about it. "His name is Maegwath, and he has dark hair; he said I got my hair from my mother, and grey eyes; I got those from him apparently."

"Aye, so you described him, but who is he?" Seidron asked again.

Legolas grunted uncomfortably. "You were following me, right?" Seidron nodded. "So you saw—Durfin, right?" Seidron nodded again, trying not to remember. It was hard since the smell still hung on his clothes. "Well, my father did that. I'm the son of a killer."

Ok, I don't really like this chapter… I did a bit of editing, though…


	5. Prince Legolas

Like Father, Like Son

Hi, decided to go ahead and post this one…

I haven't had much time to write recently (I've been sick, busy with school and other activities, and been doing more drawing than writing), so they'll be coming out more slowly, especially now, because I recently found a flaw in Haldir's side of the story so I'll have to take up writing it again… 0.0'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legolas, Thranduil, Haldir, Mirkwood… etc.

Thanks so much for the fave storys, story alerts, comments…

Thanks so Maethoriel for your comment… I'll be sure to watch that in the future… (I like your screen name, btw…)

Okay, I'll shut it now so you can read the story….

**--**

**Prince Legolas**

Haldir ducked out of his tent again to find a rather welcome sight. Thranduil, along with a small group of Mirkwood warriors, were dismounting their horses at what used to be the entrance to the village.

"Hir Thranduil!" Haldir trotted over to them and bowed.

"I suppose you must be Captain Haldir." The golden-headed king replied.

"Aye, it is as you say. I'm afraid we weren't able to save the village…"

"I understand. From what I hear you were off on other business, is this true?" Thranduil seemed to be in a hurry.

"Aye, I'm afraid we went after a captive that the orcs had taken. I made the decision a bit too hastily though. Perhaps I should have—"

"No, Captain, you did the right thing." Haldir was surprised by the statement. "If you had stayed, you too probably would have died. From what I understand you went off after a young elf named Cugalen, correct?"

"Aye…" Haldir was surprised that the king knew so much already, though he had almost forgotten about the younger elf's other name. "But his name—"

"Yes, is Legolas, I know." Thranduil waved it aside.

"You know? How do you—" Haldir was cut off a third time.

"Because my wife gave him that name, and I was standing right there when she did, is how. Now, continuing on…"

Haldir was shocked by this news. "You're his father? He's a prince?"

"Aye, though I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet about that since you know." He said quietly in the captain's face. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where my son is, would you?" Thranduil tapped his foot impatiently.

"I- um, well, that's a story…" Haldir wasn't sure how he would tell the king about how Legolas ran off to find out about what he had just heard so easily.

"Well we don't have all day, so spit it out." The king obviously wanted to know right away.

"Would you like to come in and sit…?" Haldir offered, but was cut off, yet again.

"No, I just want a clear answer. If you have forgotten the question I will be happy to repeat it. Where…is…my…son?!" He clearly wanted a straight answer.

"I- he- well, he left to try to find out about his parents. To find out about you. Clearly, if he had stayed he would have found out in a less dangerous fashion…" Haldir stopped after seeing how much of the color in the king's face had drained.

"You mean he's gone?!" Thranduil threw his arms in the air, towering over the captain.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him… Your daughter is still here though!" Haldir tried to protect himself by bringing her up instead.

"I—she is? Where is she?" Thranduil stopped his fit as soon as this was said.

"Follow me." Haldir led the king to where Cunir and a few other soldiers were staying. He knew that Cunir kept her in there.

Once inside, Haldir immediately found Cunir.

"Where's Mirial?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? You know he-" Cunir stopped when he saw the king. "What is he doing here?"

"This is King Thranduil…"

"I'm looking for my children, soldier, and you would be best to tell me where my daughter is." He said, stepping up until his nose almost touched Cunir's.

"Your- daughter? She's the princess?" Cunir was still rather in shock of seeing the king.

"Aye, now where is she?" Thranduil grabbed Cunir by his collar and shook him a little for emphasis.

"I- she- I can't…"

"STOP STUDDERING AND TELL ME WHERE SHE-" Thranduil was the one interrupted this time. Haldir now saw where Legolas got his temper from, though.

"Cunir?" Mirial herself poked her head in the room. "What all the noise…" It was then that she noticed both Haldir and Thranduil. At first she almost ran to Haldir, but then looked up at Thranduil, not sure what to think of him since he was virtually attacking Cunir.

"Mirial," Thranduil's eyes softened when he saw the girl. He let go of Cunir's shirt, dropping him to the ground. He knelt down next to her, even though she recoiled away from him.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes showing both curiosity and slight fear.

"I'm your _ada_, _tithen pen_." (I'm your dad, little one) He stroked her cheek, which she surprisingly didn't cower away from.

"M-my _ada_?" She asked hesitantly.

"Aye. I'm here to take care of you, Little Jewel." Thranduil let his hand run gently down her hair.

"It's really you?" Mirial seemed to have some recollection of her father.

"Aye, it's me." Mirial snuggled in her father's chest as he closed his arms around her.

"I'm so glad I've finally found you again, _Ada_."

"Are you two comfortable in there?" Seidron was awakened by a cool voice at the door to their cell. A tall, dark-clothed elf stood at the door with another shorter, but similar figure behind him.

"Let him go, father! He is of no use to you!" Legolas rose and planted himself directly in front of the elf.

"Oh, he certainly isn't of any use. I just need to know what he knows." The elf stepped forward, but was blocked by Legolas.

"You have no need to—"

"Get out of my way, boy!" Maegwath growled, giving Legolas a hard smack on the face with the back of his hand. Legolas fell back slightly from the force.

Seidron jumped up at this action. He wasn't just going to let him do that…

"You stay away from him!" He snarled at the other elf as he took his place between him and the younger one. Legolas didn't move, though he held a hand up to the slightly reddened spot on his cheek.

"He's my son. I can do whatever I want to him." Maegwath chuckled. "And besides, he's not who I want right now." He motioned to the other standing behind him, who looked like he was about Legolas' age, and he came forward. He tried to grab Seidron's wrists, but he fought back. The elf let out a low growl before letting his fist fly out into Seidron's face. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was enough to knock him over and daze him.

"Now I got you." The elf jumped on top of his back and grabbed onto his head, smashing it into the floor. White and yellow sparks burst in his vision as the elf did it again and again. Finally, his head couldn't take anymore and it all went black.

Haldir ducked out of the tent again. Now that Thranduil had his daughter, perhaps it was time to return home.

"Captain Haldir!" Haldir tuned to find the king coming after him.

"Aye, what is it _hir nin_?" (My lord)

"You said Legolas went out to discover who his parents are?" Haldir nodded. "Which direction did he go?"

"He went south-east, I believe." Haldir was rather sure of that.

Thranduil nodded. "So where do you plan on going now, Captain?"

"Well, unless you are still in need of our assistance, I was thinking of returning to Lorien." Haldir thought it might sound strange to tell him of the dream he had had.

"Indeed, I have no further use for you." Thranduil inclined his head slightly and turned to leave.

"If you ever need anything else, just send word…" Haldir offered, though he wasn't sure if the king had heard.

When Seidron finally came to, he found himself tied to a chair with a small table in front of him. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the dark room, so he tried to struggle out of the ropes. All he succeeded in doing was cutting his wrists open.

"I see you've finally awakened." Seidron realized that there was somebody else there. "I just want to ask a few simple questions. If I don't get the answers, I will be forced to use—a bit of persuasion" Maegwath sat down across the table from the other elf. "Do you know of Legolas' true name and parents?"

Seidron wasn't sure how to answer this. It was certainly not what he was expecting.

"Well? Do you?"

Seidron decided it would be better to just keep his mouth shut.

"Okay, fine. We'll play his my way." Maegwath motioned to the younger elf behind him. Together, they untied him from the chair, replacing the ropes with chains, and then led him out of the room. They went a few doors down the hall to another dark room. The other elf lit a torch to give them some light. Seidron could now see what was coming. In the middle of the room was a small stone table, just big enough for a grown person to lie on. The two elves forced him onto it, attaching the shackles on his wrists to a ring on the table.

"Like I said: we'll do this my way now." Maegwath lit a fire in a small furnace that was also in the room. Once he had got it going, he stuck the poker in until it was red hot.

"Now, what do you know of Legolas' past, and more importantly, his future?" Maegwath circled the table, looking intently at the burning tip of the metal rod.

Seidron stayed adamant, and didn't make a sound, though he was rather confused by the question.

"I asked you a question!" The dark elf brought the poker cracking down on Seidron's back. He still made no sound in spite of the burning pain that tingled on the strip.

After about five more of these, Seidron finally spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Maegwath laughed a cold laugh. "Don't know? Well, judging by your past silence I beg to differ!" He brought the rod down in four more agonizing blows. "I think you just need more urging…" The dark elf continued to hit Seidron across his back. Seidron let him until he had received about twenty more blows.

"I don't know! All he told me was that you're his father! That's all I know!" Seidron was giving in to the increasing pain that still tingled like fire across his back.

Maegwath finally stopped. He brought himself over to Seidron's face, pushing the burning rod over the other elf's shoulder and holding it there.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked, carefully studying the elf's face.

"Aye." Seidron nodded, trembling from the pain from the burning poker on his shoulder.

Maegwath gave a low growl, but took the poker off the elf's shoulder to his relief.

"Throw him out." He ordered the other elf before turning and leaving, poker still in hand.


End file.
